Breakaway
by sidle77
Summary: Grissom finaly decides to leave Vegas. This is based around his decision to do so. Song Fic challenge issued at 1hour2write. Gsr, of course. Please let me know your thoughts.


Title: Breakaway

Author: sidle77

Genre: Song Fic. Challenge set by 1hour2Write, angst & fluff I guess. Song by Kelly Clarkson: Breakaway

Pairing: GSR

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

Beta: Thank you so much to Cropper: For setting the challenge and then helping me through it. You're advice means the world to me and I couldn't have done it without you!

A/N: I had never written a song fic until this. So I hope you like it. This is based around Grissom's decision to leave CSI.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Vegas. It was raining again. Flash floods and thunder storms threatened to reduce the lab into a pile or worthless rubble. As Grissom stared through the window of the lab he felt his pulse hitch as another boom of thunder reverberated throughout the room sending a chill down his spine. Ever since that night he hated the rain, the thunder, the storms. That night had taken away a piece of his soul. His life and his heart had been washed away in the same torrent that had buried a part of them forever. Should he have gone after her when she left? What if he had? Where to go from here? He knew he had made the right decision; it was time.

_Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Closing his eyes Grissom remembered the day he asked her. Just like the bee's he wanted to take care of her, nurture her, and give her the security he knew in the back of his mind he had so far failed to deliver. He smiled briefly, she said yes. She said yes. It was the happiest moment of his life.

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway

Sara drove carefully. She too was no longer a fan of the storms, ever since that night. That night that had almost taken her life but instead had changed it forever. Pulling up for a red light she watched the water stream down her windscreen. She did miss Vegas but not enough to remain in it. She had tried so hard to stay then, for him, for them, but it wasn't enough. She had been broken beyond immediate repair, and had to get away.

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Grissom packed up his case and looked around his office, smiling briefly. All the years he had been at the lab he had done so much and come so far but he knew right now there was something more important.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
_

Sara could remember his phone call word for word. Just like the night he had told her their friend was dead. There was something very different in his voice though now and his declaration was one that she could barely believe. She couldn't help but smile.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on an airplane, far away (I will pray)  
And breakaway_

Grissom finally let go in that phone call and told her... What he wanted, not only for him but for them. He could no longer bear to be without her and he wanted and more so needed, to do so much with her, to be with her, to love her. He loved her. "Let's do it." Let's do everything. The proposal still stood and it was time to finish what they had started and begin again. Together.

_I spread my wings and I learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Sara had made a home away from Vegas, until she felt ready to return permanently, if she ever did. She had to find peace with herself and her ghosts in totality before contemplating going back. "Maybe we should get married." Every single day she heard his words. It gave her strength, hope. His statement had initially stunned her but every time she thought of it now, the giddiness that had enveloped her then always returned, just not quite as strongly as it had then. Sometimes it made her sad but she knew in her heart that one day they would find each other again. She knew.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

It was hard to say goodbye but he knew they would understand. It wasn't for forever but it was now or never. He would never forget.

_  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

Vegas hadn't changed at all in the time she'd been away. Even on her short visit back for the funeral Vegas was still Vegas. She missed the guys and her friends and of course Grissom more than anything in the world. She glanced quickly through the streets as she drove, recalling certain cases and locations but didn't dwindle. She had one destination on her mind and her pace increased along with her heart beat the closer she got to it.

_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Grissom walked down the lab corridor for the final time, nodding to several passersby. The gathering in the break room earlier had been touching and emotional. He could still feel the lump in his throat and taste the bile that had risen from his stomach. The front entrance got closer and closer. It was time…..

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
_

Grissom stepped out of the lab. The rain had stopped and the morning sun greeted him with a smile as he breathed in deeply. She was there already, waiting outside, her expression nothing but pure devotion. Grissom turned to take one last look as she came up behind him. He turned back around to meet her sparkling adoring brown eyes. Sara's arms quickly encircled his neck and he pulled her into a tight embrace. A quaint breeze whistled around them, fresh and warm. The rain had stopped and the sky was clear. The rain...had stopped.

I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change

"Are you sure about this?" She fought to hold back her tears.

Grissom held her tighter. "No regrets Sara, not now, not ever."

Unlocking the embrace their eyes met again. They both smiled. Grissom took Sara's hand in his…

_and breakaway, _

_breakaway,_

_breakaway_


End file.
